High School Girl
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Towards the end of Jenny's senior year: Dan comes home and brings Nate along. Jenny's life is already insane with prom; her secret comes out. Nate's worried about Jenny; he gets in a fight with Dan about the wrong thing If they had plans, they'd go wrong
1. Seeing Your Face Again

Jenny was rushing back and forth from her computer to the dress she was working on. Helping with prom and making her own dress for it was a little more then she could handle. Even though she was now queen she didn't feel the need to boss other people around, and make them do her bidding. Now that she had to do all this, she was having second thoughts about the idea of help.

"Pumpkin get out here! You'll never believe who just walked through the door!" Rufus Humphrey, her dad, yelled from the kitchen. He was _always_ in the kitchen! Could you blame him though? Lily's kitchen was way bigger and way better then there old one.

It was obvious who it was, he kind of told them he was coming, "Dad! It's no shocker Dan's here!" Jenny laughed as she ran down the stairs to see her older brother, but he wasn't alone, "Oh my God... Nate? Nate!" Confused as she was for why Nate was there, it was still nice to see him. It was a wonderful surprise just to see his face again.

Quickly she ran over and swung her arm's around Nate. Completely ignoring her newly returned brother from college. Dan was family though. She could say hi to him any day. But Nate Archibald was right in front of her. He was some she would much rather hug right now.

Dan cleared his throat, "Well excuse me if I'm not good enough to get a hug, or even say hi to." He was teasing of course. But it actually did kind of hurt to see his sister would rather hug the ex that broke her heart, instead of him. Then again he probably would have hugged Serena first. Is that messed up? Or perfectly understandable?

After about twenty seconds of hugging Nate, eighteen more seconds then she should have, Jenny pulled away. How could such beautiful eyes have been so devisingg in the past? Now they were so soft Jenny could just drift away in them. He was even more handsome then before, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry Dan! Of course you deserve a hug," Jenny hugged her big brother tight, "Dad has been freaking out about you coming back home for a while. And I see you brought some extra luggage with you?" She was looking at Nate through the corner of her eye. Christmas could never beat this very awkward moment. No, Christmas just couldn't beat Nate... Period.

"You noticed?!" Dan said sarcastically from the long hug her and Nate shared, "Don't worry he's not staying with us. Right Nate? So you can still have all your space Jenny." Since he'd been away for so long, and now it was just Jenny, Eric, Lily, and their dad in the house, Dan figured she'd gotten use to having room. Even with three other people that was a lot of space.

A confused look grew on Jenny's face, "Then why does he have all his bags?" Dan couldn't do this to her! He couldn't bring Nate back to her life just to yank him away again. That's not fair, "What are you doing up here with all your bags Nate?" Jenny realized Nate hadn't actually said anything the whole time. She wanted to hear his voice.

Nate smiled at her for a second, until quickly looking away, "Well... I _was_ going to ask if I could stay with you guys. Dan seems to think you wouldn't want me here though. Which I'd totally get." As he wondered his eyes, he always went right back to Jenny's face. One year had changed so much about her.

"Well Dan's an idiot. You're like family," Family she'd like to sleep with, didn't Agnes say something like that about her being his little sister, "So if you need a place to stay. You can stay here. Besides, I know how much you love our dad's cooking." Jenny playfully rolled her eyes thinking of when Nate was living with them. It was amazing how some one who probably only ate lobster and steak could survive so much chili intake all at once.

Rufus went over and wrapped his arm around his daughter's neck, "Do you forget I'm right here?" He teased her by playfully messing up her hair, just for her to escape his grip, "Jenny's right though Nate. You're like family. If you want to stay here, you're welcome to." Nate better not try to make a move on Jenny again though. Rufus was still a little hung up about how that all happened.

"I could always find a different place. The place is great and..." Nate shut up when he looked at Jenny again. Why turn down to be around the girl that was taking his breathe away? There was no other place he'd rather be then around Jenny right now, "Thank you guys so much. Which room is mine?" He saw that grin on Jenny's face.

Jenny was about to grab his hand. All playful, nothing flirt like, but Dan didn't like her hand reaching for Nate's. So instead Dan patted Nate on the back and started showing him to the room that was the furthest away from Jenny's. They were getting suspicious of Jenny and Nate's intentions already. It wasn't like they were all the sudden going to forgive and forget then go do it. That'd be crazy... So crazy...

No one could hear how fast Jenny's heart was beating. Nate Archibald had broken her heart. Literally ripped it apart. Now seeing him again though, after even just one year, she didn't care as much. The way he talked. The way he walked. The way he seemed so comfortable in his own skin. He made high school boys look oh so lame!

Getting through how ever long Nate was going to be there was going to be extremely hard. Jenny felt so much attraction to him. It didn't matter if he was a total as now, there was just that connection. She wanted to kiss him. One kiss and she'd be happy. You know, checking to see if he's changed his technique. Jenny had put herself in such denial.

"I don't want to see you in his room past nine, ok?" Rufus looked her dead in the eye. Jenny had probably had sex already, he had no idea, but weather she had or not. She was _not_ going to do it again with Nate. And she was defiantly _not_ going to have her first time with him while he was visiting.

"Dad!" Jenny said looking a little upset, "Don't you trust me?! I don't even like Nate like that. He's a friend. Even better he's a friend who broke my heart a year ago. You can really trust me I wont do anything with him..." She wont do anything Nate, but that didn't mean she didn't want to.

Rufus sighed and shock his head, "Oh I trust you Jenny. I'd trust you being home alone. I'd trust you with a lot of money. I'd probably even trust you with my life," Rufus looked at the clock, "But if there is one thing I don't trust you with? It's being alone with him." With that he headed for the elevator so he could met Lily.

One day. It's only been half the day and already she was being accused of wanting Nate. He'd just gotten there and already they couldn't trust the two of them alone. And Jenny thought getting ready for prom was difficult.


	2. Snapping At Dinner

"Jenny! Dinner time!" Dan yelled as he sat at the table with Nate, "Come on! Get your size one butt down here and eat something!" He laughed at his sister's small size. All she had done since he was gone was get taller, skinner, and dare he admit it, get bigger boobs. It was weird to think that was his little sister. Actually, more like disturbing.

Nate chuckled at the comment. She really was small though. So easy to wrap his arms around. So easy to hold in his arms. How could some one _not_ find her attractive? If her small size wasn't enough Jenny was also cute, smart, and sweet. Basically any reason Nate could find to like her.

When Dan yelled that Jenny turned rosy red. Nate was surely sitting down right next to him. One day or a month it didn't matter, Jenny liked Nate right now and that was the most embarrassing thing ever. Being skinny wasn't a bad thing but God when you say it like that! It sounds like she never eats.

"Well if you were as freaked out as me, you would understand how eating is not on the top of my list!" Jenny yelled as she quickly darted down the stairs in her pink and purple pajamas, "You know how stressful prom is. All the preparing. Getting the right dress. The right date…" One glance at Nate that right to the food. No suddle hints she liked him.

Dan set down his fork and looked at her, "Don't you remember Jen? I kind of had to _bail_ my date out. And she didn't even want to go at first. You gave me a dress… Ring a bell?" True he was being a jerk about it, remembering prom hit a soft spot. He was happy he went with Serena. But he had to bail her out, get her dress, and they just went as friends. Just friends.

She did remember, and she felt like crap for forgetting. Jenny realized Dan was hurt by it. He shouldn't be, Serena had fun, but Jenny understood. Dan was Dan so if this made him feel uncomfortable, so be it. They'd move on in their conversation.

Feeling the weird tension, Nate stepped in, "So do you have a date for prom yet?" He knew the answer already. Gossip Girl was very handy when it came to knowing stuff about Jenny, with out having to _talk_ to Jenny.

"Yeah. Well sort of. More like a maybe. I don't know…" Two months ago her so called boyfriend had started to completely ignore her. Jenny didn't really want to think about him right now. She couldn't.

"That's… cool?" Nate wasn't really sure how to respond. If Gossip Girl was correct Jenny was going with her boyfriend. Then again GG missed a lot of the background details. So maybe Jenny really was having issues with him.

Suddenly Jenny's stomach felt empty, "No. No it's not very cool." She looked up at her dad who was still cooking, "Can I be excused? I've suddenly lost my appetite…" And she suddenly felt like she might cry. It was obvious why he was avoiding her.

Rufus turned to her confused, "Uh sure I guess. You really should eat though. You've been nonstop moving since you woke up six. I don't think that's healthy sweetie." He tossed the salad a little more.

"Dad! I'm _eighteen_! Stop treating me like a fucking baby!" Jenny shouted and ran upstairs, holding her tears until she slammed her door shut. That's when the tears started to fall. Every one was probably confused, her dad was probably angry, but none of them could ever understand the pain of being a teenage girl. A teenage girl with her problems no less.

"Did she just say what I _think_ she just said?!" Rufus said referring to her foul langue. Not once in his life had he heard her say that. Jenny rarely cursed. There was the occasional normal swears, she never said fuck though. What made her so angry to yell and run to her room?

No one spoke. They all looked at each other, confused as the other. Dan and Nate had a reason to be confused. Neither have been there for a whole basically. Rufus on the other hand should understand why his daughter is so upset. He didn't though, and that scared him. How can he not know why his little girl is upset?

"I'll go talk to her!" Rufus and Dan said at the same time, "No its ok I will." Again they said the same thing. At least they were both concerned.

"Um… Can I make a suggestion?" Nate didn't want to intrude on their family business but he had an idea. When they both nodded their heads he continued, "She's upset about something that's clear. And she got upset when we brought up prom and her boyfriend. It's most likely related to that. Doesn't that stuff sound more like a girl to girl talk?" He himself was shocked at how bright he sounded saying that.

Rufus went to the phone, "I'll give Lil a call. Maybe she can get out of her meeting early," He started to punch in the number s before looking at Nate, "Good thinking. I don't think I could handle talking about boys with her." As much as he loved Jenny and understood she had grown up, if he could avoid talking about it. He would.

When there was no answer on the phone, they just ate. Maybe leaving Jenny alone was the best they could do. Fine, that was fine. At least they were telling themselves it was fine. Dan was confused and concerned, as well as Rufus. Nate felt obligated to talk to her about it. He _was_ the one who brought up the boyfriend.

After dinner Nate snuck up to Jenny's room. All he wanted to do was talk to her. Get an idea for why she was so upset. It must be a pretty big deal what ever it is. He'd never seen her so angry before. Besides she swore at Rufus, something Nate never thought Jenny would do. Jenny loved her dad.

There was a knock on her door, "Go away dad! I don't want to talk right now! Just ground me or what ever tomorrow." Now wasn't the time to have a talk about langue, and manners, and feelings, and all that crap.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Nate slowly opened the door a little more, "Promise I'll be nice." A soft smile formed on his face, trying to comfort the frown on Jenny's.

"Oh… Hey Nate. Sorry about that down there. I'm uh, not feeling good?" She said it more like a question, because she was lying, "The smell of the food was making me feel sick. I snapped a little. Sorry." Now that he was standing in the room Jenny felt a little embarrassed by her out break, no matter how hurt and angry she really is.

"Want to talk about your 'sick feeling'?" He put bunny ears about 'sick feeling', "You don't have to but if you want to. I'm here. Remember, I'm your sympathetic ear. Tell me what you want." Nate said remember their run in that day he found out Chuck slept with Blair. Also the day Jenny might have found out she was an aunt! Boy did school use to be so confusing.

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, he was being cocky about winning her, "It's kind of a long story. And you just got here. I don't think you'd really be interested." Also she really didn't want to talk about her boyfriend in front of him! Can you say extreme awkwardness? At least for her.

Nate came over and sat by her on her bed, "Hey I got time. Not like I have a place to be." In his mind he added, "Not there is any other place I'd want to be." But he didn't. He just saw her again. These so called feelings were probably fake ones. Old flutters were all they are.

After Nate said that, the tension in the room felt a little lighter. So with that Jenny started to explain prom. After prom she would move on to "the boyfriend". Explaining him would be difficult. Nate said he wanted to hear though. So that was _exactly_ what he was going to get.

_Note: Ok I know it's confusing but bare with me for one more chapter! It'll all be explained. Promise!_


	3. Four Fifths Of The Truth

Before they knew it they were lying on her bed talking and laughing about her problems. At least her prom ones. Sadly talking about "the boyfriend" was soon to come. But at the easy pace they were going it didn't seem like it would be such a big deal to talk about it to Nate. Some how Jenny thought he just might understand.

"Wait, back it up a minute!" Nate said trying not to crack up, "You literally had to _fight_ to become head of the prom committee? Now you hate it and wish you never joined? Oh God Jenny, what were you thinking?" Talking about prom made Nate miss high school a little bit.

Jenny rolled over on her side to face him, "I was thinking there was no way in hell was I going to let Clair Fox be in charge of my prom," She sighed at the thought of her power freak minion. True Jenny tried to treat every one like equals, but she was the queen no matter what. So when a power hungry freak got in her way, she took them down.

Nate rolled over on his side to look at Jenny. They were friends. Maybe one day the both of them could be more then that; now though they were friends. Strangely he was ok with it. As long as Jenny is happy, and he is happy, that could work. Friendships are better then relationships any ways.

Looking at his eyes again felt good. Right now they were friends, at least connecting to be friends again. Jenny wanted more though. Friendships were good, maybe they even lasted longer. But relationships meant there was no other person you'd rather be with. There was no other person she'd rather be with then Nate. Screw a friendship. Screw the fact it'd only been one day. Jenny wanted more, that's all she knew.

"So that makes sense. Now I understand your problems with prom," Nate pushed back his gorgeous golden-brown hair, "The dress screw up, people get to vote for prom queen and king, and Clair trying to ruin your prom, all that stuff. Come on now though, what's up with you and Spencer?" Nate froze inside. He wasn't suppose to know who Jenny was dating. Or at least have Jenny know he knew.

"It's complicated but..." Jenny's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Wait how did you know I was dating Spencer? I never told you. Dan didn't tell you, I know for a fact. And my dad didn't either... How do you know?" Inside she was smiling. Nate was checking Gossip Girl, Jenny just knew it.

"Funny story there actually. I was on Gossip Girl one day, and she just so happened to post something on you. I might have it read it..." He pretended to look guilty, "And maybe I checked my phone every time a blast was sent out." Nate grinned. No matter what he would check his phone if he got a text; still he always kept his eye out for Jenny.

Flutters filled Jenny's stomach in though that Nate might actually care, "Luckily GG hasn't been noticing the extreme distance that we've been sharing these past two months. It's amazing how people haven't noticed. Probably just consumed in their own lives for a change, which is great for me I guess." Jenny sat up again, it was to hard to lie down while trying to think about it.

There was no point to lie down any more, so Nate sat up too, "Honestly? What I've noticed is sometimes GG getting your problems out to every one can actually help. A lot of things would have never happened if she didn't rat on every one," It was nice to say but Jenny looked like she needed more convincing, "If she hadn't posted Blair cheated on me with Chuck, I might still be dating her. Stuck in a lost relationship. So maybe you should rethink your luck exactly."

"Ok now you have _me_ confused!" Jenny laughed nervously feeling like an idiot, "You're saying I'd be better off if Gossip Girl _did_ notice Spencer was completely ignoring me? That it might get me out of a loveless relationship?" Maybe Nate had a point about GG, but still. If every one knew her power could start to fall instantly!

Nate got up and looked out the crack of the door, "You admit you're in a loveless relationship?" He teased her noticing no one was outside listening in, "I'm just saying... Think about it. Think about him, Spencer." That was all the advice he could give on the situation. He wanted to help his friend, yes _friend_, but that was as far as he could go with it.

"Thank you... Nate. You can be surprisingly inspirational at times," Jenny laughed and went over and gave him a quick hug this time, "I will think about it. About Spencer. If worse comes to worse though." A sneaky little grin grew on Jenny's face.

Nate gave a little sneaky smile back, though he had no idea why they were smiling, "If worse comes to worse _what_?" Hopefully it wasn't going to be bitchy comment about if worse comes to worse she'll kick his ass for making her dumb Spencer.

Slowly Jenny moved over to Nate, "Don't worry. If worse comes to worse... You have to be my date to prom!" She went from seductive to a happy little girl. Now she was basically jumping up and down out of excitement.

A cool breeze of relief breezed over, "Of course. No, of _course_ I would be your date! Anything for a friend like you." Nate grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. Oh God there was no words to describe his kind of relief.

Strangely hearing that made her sad. Really, really sad. Nate looked at her just as a friend. She looked at him as boyfriend material. For some weird reason Jenny thought they might have been on the same page. That maybe Nate was sharing the same kind of feeling. Apparently she was way off. Like most things in life.

Then with that he pulled away and opened the door. No more words seemed necessary. Still it didn't feel right just to _leave_ like that. Saying more might ruin what Nate thought was a perfect moment. If only he knew he made Jenny feel like crap for saying that.

"One more thing Nate!" Jenny quietly yelled to him as he was about to walk through the door, "I told you Spencer is ignoring me. And I didn't really tell you why I thought he was avoiding me. But the truth is..." But she stopped there. The next pair of words couldn't come out.

"What? What's the truth?" Nate was honest to goodness concerned. Her voice serious and straight forward. There was a real problem.

Jenny kept on stuttering, "The truth is... The truth is I love him and he most likely doesn't love me back. Yep that's the problem. That's the problem we're having. Yeah, uh huh." It was like she couldn't shut up. Obviously she was lying but Jenny was hoping Nate would believe her bull shit.

Nate shock his head in disappointment, "If you ever want to tell what's really going on, you know where I'm staying," He closed the door half way, "But if you are telling the truth. Then he's an idiot, and you need to get the hell out of that dating disaster because he's obviously a dumb ass." Nate walked out the room and ran down the stairs. She made his heart stop of fear that there was a serious problem.

Why! Why! Why! Why! That was all that was going through Jenny's head. No matter how much she wanted to tell him the truth she just couldn't tell him the _whole_ truth. She told him like four-fifths of the truth. The last part Nate wouldn't be able to handle. Jenny couldn't handle it herself. The only thing to make things right, to make things make sense again, Jenny had to talk to Spencer. Then... Then Jenny might be able to tell Nate.


	4. Talking To The Boyfriend Kind Of

The next day had already come. Even with all of her problems Jenny some how fell asleep. True she fell asleep in the fetal position crying, but it was still sleeping. Now it was time to take on school. Wait... No! Today was time to take on _Spencer_.

Clothes didn't seem to matter so she threw on what ever looked good. Not that any one would complain about her outfit. It'd be some sort of a death wish to have a nasty comment about what ever she was wearing. Days like these, the soon to be crappy ones, it was good to be queen. You always knew people would be nice. That no one would have the guts to tell you the truth.

Some people could consider it a type of denial. Knowing every one will be nice to you, until one day you believe they really mean the words they're saying. Jenny didn't believe all the compliments were true. Strange to think any of the _real_ compliments she ever got were from the girls she never hung out with. Jenny could only imagine all the bitchy comments her so called friends made. That's high school girls though.

Trying to not make a scene, also known as trying not to make Nate notice her, Jenny slyly tip-toed down the stairs. If it was possible to get out of the house without being detected would be a blessing. Dan and her dad probably have been preparing their speech about language or whatever. And Nate probably didn't even want to talk to her. He'd just shake his head and continue with what he was doing. Neither seemed like fun experiences to go through.

"Going to talk to him?" Nate suddenly appeared behind her. Something inside him needed to know. Even if Jenny was blowing things out of proportion, he still cared.

Jenny grabbed her heart in shock, "Oh God Nate! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She tried to laugh a little, but Nate looked really serious, "Actually I was planning on going to the bathroom first if that was ok with you? Or are you going to force me to go directly to him?" Sarcasm defiantly was there.

That seemed unnecessary. But Nate had to admit his facial exasperation was a way to serious look; his voice could be softer too, "By all means. Go. I wont bump into just wearing a towel again." He meant it as a cute friendly joke. To bad it started to give Jenny all the wrong ideas in the right way.

"That's a shame..." Playfully, yet seriously, Jenny winked and ran into the bathroom. She had to be one hundred percent about this before talking to Spencer. If it was a yes, then they really had to talk. If it was a no, then they could move on with there lives. No matter what Jenny knew Spencer and her could never be the same.

Looking into the mirror, Jenny wished it was broken. If the mirror was broken then she would be able to see a perfect imagine of herself. Because deep down she felt like a million pieces. Perfect wasn't her. Crazy wasn't either, "You are not Serena. You are not Blair. This is all a bad dream. After you see the answer you can love him again. You can be in love with Spencer again." Talking to herself in the mirror like that only made her more like Blair, and she didn't even know it.

The bathroom door swung up as Jenny emotionless-ly came out. Did this happen to _every_ queen? Was it some kind of sick ritual God played on girls to see them squirm. She should have learned from Blair's mistake. If Gossip Girl knew this... Jenny was no Blair. No way in hell could she ever recover.

Nate smiled to himself as he watched her leave. He watched the elevator until it finally hit lobby. So there was no real way to make sure she was going, but it was good enough for now. One thing bugged him though. She sure came out of the bathroom hollow. Like there were no thoughts in her mind. Not happy, not sad, not angry, not excited, just hollow.

All the sudden he realized he _really_ had to go to the bathroom. Four glasses of apple juice and drinking all the milk from your cereal didn't necessarily make you want to dance. Nate ran into the bathroom just in time.

While he was washing his hands something couldn't help but catch his eye. It wasn't even something strange. He noticed it though. A little rectangular box. Nate froze looking at it. No it wasn't the rectangular shape that made him rapidly turn off the faucet. But it was what was _written_ on the box.

"Where's Jenny?!" Nate screamed as he ran out of the bathroom to the living room, "Dan where is she?! I have to talk to her now!" His advice could cause her whole life to be destroyed. If only he knew what he was giving advice on earlier.

Dan laughed and had some of his coffee, "You basically watched her leave. What's the big deal?" How could going to the bathroom make Nate suddenly need to see Jenny? Actually maybe that question was better left unanswered.

"I just _really_ have to talk to her!" He ran to the elevator and waited impatiently, "I'll explain when I get back!" Nate yelled as the doors closed. No doubt he'd think of a lie on his way back to tell Dan. Then again, he didn't know when he'd be coming home. Who knew how long it'd take to help Jenny?

Jenny skipped up the school steps. Spencer was up there talking to his friends. All relaxed and care free. The perfect time to talk to him. Or possibly the worse. It didn't matter, she had to talk to him now and not a minute later.

"Hey Spencer... Can I talk to you?" Jenny softly said looking at all of his friends, "Alone?" She wanted to take deep breathes, but she couldn't. Air was leaving her to quick to even try to get it back.

Spencer looked at all his friends, and nudged away, "Yeah, sure. What's going on? We haven't talked for a while... We're still going to prom right?" He sounded concerned. It was sweet when a boy cared like that.

Saying this was going to be one of the hardest thing Jenny had ever had to do, "You can decide after this," Jenny did take a deep breathe, "The thing is Spencer. I kind of." She got cut off by Nate.

"Jen can I talk to you? Great," Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "Ok new plan. _Don't_ use my advice. Jenny I saw the box in the bathroom. If you told me this was why he was avoiding you my advice would have been completely different." He was only hoping he caught her before she told Spencer.

"Nate... I didn't really tell you _everything_ last night," Jenny stopped. Once again Nate knew more then he should, "First off, why were you looking in our trash? Second off, how the hell did you get here so fast? And third, why bother?" So the third question was just a bonus. Something Jenny could remember.

"One, I just saw it ok? Second, I took a cab and ran the last to blocks to stop you. Third, I care because this is a big deal! You're my friend Jenny. And telling a guy you're," Nate lowered his voice, "Pregnant or not for sure is huge. If he's been ignoring you because he thought you were, imagine how he'll be now? I'm just looking out for you." She probably wouldn't understand where he was coming from. He went through it with Blair. Then again Blair also had an affair with Chuck, so it was a little different.

"Shut up Nate! He wasn't even ignoring me!" Jenny was freaked out if any one heard, "I was ignoring him! There's a difference. It's complicated ok? Can we talk later?" They couldn't talk now. Not around every one like this.

Why was she doing this to him? All he was doing was caring about her. Maybe he was caring more then he should, but Nate couldn't help it. Jenny was driving him crazy! And that craziness was only making him want to help her more. Damn friendship.

Nate wanted to brush the hair out of her face, he didn't, "Just tell me why it's so complicated. I mean how complicated can it be? Either he supports you, or he doesn't." Saying that out loud sounded a lot colder. He was right though. Spencer was with her, or without her.

Jenny gave him a fake smile, and it was obvious it was fake, "You're right Nate! I mean how complicated could it be? Oh yeah," She got only inches away from Nate's face, "We've never slept together. Spencer and I have never, I repeat _never_, had sex. So when I have to tell my loyal boyfriend I had to take a pregnancy test, things get a little complicated." After that Jenny was about to faint. Her life really was ruined.

"Oh my... Jenny I had no idea that was the problem," Nate felt like he should hug her or something. Something Dan would do. Actually Dan would probably be screaming his head off, "What ever you need I'm here for you."

History really was repeating itself. Jenny was really the new Blair. And Spencer was really the new Nate. The only thing to figure out was who was the new Chuck. It felt weird watching the problems, instead of being a part of them. Nate didn't necessarily like that feeling.

"Go away Nate. That's all you can do. I obeyed Blair. I followed Blair. I listened to Blair. Blair taught me a lot, even when I wasn't one of her minions but..." She sighed thinking about what she was going to have to do, "This was one thing I didn't learn. But it's the biggest thing I should have. I'm sorry, I really need to get to class." Jenny healed back a tear as she turned her back on the one guy who would understand.

This was pure insane. Not in a million years had Nate imagined going through this... _again_. The fact it was happening wasn't the thing that was killing him. Jenny became a part of a thing like this. It was clear to see she had changed a lot, but something this big. She should have been more careful. Who was he to judge? Yet he expected better from her.

As she was walking away Nate realized something. The answer. What was the answer?! Was Jenny really pregnant? Or wasn't she? He never got the answer. All he knew now is that she cheated on Spencer, and that's why she was being so distance from him. But what was the answer? Was there going to be a little bundle of drama coming into the world or not?

"Jenny! Wait Jenny!" Nate chased after her, stopping the door right before it closed, "You have to tell me the truth. Are you really... You know?" He was afraid to say it out loud. Every one seemed to be ease dropping; starring. Strangely most of the eyes seemed to be on him. The fact they all got Gossip Girl hadn't occurred to Nate.

"I have to go Nate..." Jenny looked into the eyes she had to deceive. Deceive might not be the right world, but it gets the job done. She wasn't treating him the way she should, "Forgive me?" With that Jenny walked away.

_Note: Did any one else feel this chapter was really awkward? I don't know... I feel it came out kind of bumby. Did I let you down?_


	5. Jenny's Secret, Option 1

_What a great way to start the day! Any one up for a little drama? Seems we might have a new mama. Welcoming a little bundle of joy is always a wonderful occasion... unless you're a teenage girl who's never slept with her boyfriend. My loyal spies caught our Queen J, and would you ever guess N, talking on the school steps about a pregnancy test. Seems like some one wasn't that careful! So Queen J, who's the not so lucky guy?_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

That was the wickedly rhymed blast that was sent out the second the door had shut. Every one was in class as there phones beeped, buzzed, rang, the noise of their choice. Quickly mouths started to whisper on the new found gossip. Every one was shocked, especially Spencer.

Nate looked at his phone sighing. Things were already so bad for Jenny, and now he had only made things worse. He had to talk to her. No talking her would make things worse. She wasn't in class yet though, the door had just closed. Hopefully she hadn't ran off crying yet.

Carefully Nate opened the door, only to spy Jenny half grinning. Why didn't she look like she might faint, or die of fear? Out of every emotion she could be showing, Jenny was grinning to herself. Like she knew this was coming. That it was no big deal, or if anything good. Either way that grin shouldn't be a grin. It should be a frown with tears forming in the eyes. That's what it should be.

Jenny was devilishly smiling to herself. Deep down in her heart though, it hurt. Why she couldn't quite figure out yet. She had an idea though. Now wasn't the time to ponder on the subject. It was time to be surronded by whispers of her very own scandal.

Confronting her about her smile would do nothing now. Even though Nate wanted to talk about it, he didn't. Could you blame him? Every time he's tried to talk to her Jenny had just turned the tables. He didn't think his brain could process all of this at once. Nate needed to leave, and go take a nap. First he needed to think up an excuse to tell Dan when he got back.

As Jenny walked into her class, Nate hailed a cab. They were going their separate ways for now, but soon they'd be back on the same track. Even if neither of them wanted to be on the same track. When it comes to fate, you usually don't have a choice.

"Mrs. Humphrey you're late," the teacher softly said after setting her phone down, "Please take you're seat..." What was the world coming to? Teacher having GG now. That was a little crazy. But it might just be what Jenny needed.

Quickly Jenny sat down next to, ugh, Claire Fox. The power hungry minion of hers. There was no way Claire would ever rule anything; the thought she even had a chance was enough to want to puke. Spineless Nelly Yuki all over again. Two major differences though. Claire had great fashion taste and wasn't an A plus student. Still spineless none the less.

Claire lifted one of her eyebrows and looked Jenny over, "So J? Who's the guy you so willing fucked?" A dirty little grin grew on her face. There was _no_ way Jenny could ever recover from this. That meant there was a spot for the next queen. A spot she'd be very happy to take.

Poor Claire, so easy to take down, "Oh my gosh! Did Kyle not tell you?" Jenny held her hand to her heart like she actually cared. Not that she was sharing any new news. Everyone knew Kyle slept with ever girl in sight, a Chuck wannabe. Jenny continued, "I guess it just goes to show you he does have _some_ good taste." Sleeping with Kyle was kind of a gross thought.

"Excuse me?! You're so lying! Kyle would never do you! Or any other girl for that fact." Claire knew that was total bull shit. Living in denial is such a pity. Then again when you love some one so much, you're always hoping for the best. Sadly Claire was in love with one of those guys whole will never be true. She needed to open her freaking eyes, no excuse.

The teacher wiped around. Staring down upon Claire and Jenny. Yeah, time to be quite. Detention wasn't something either of them needed. It was hard to bite their tongues. So many catties things to say. Maybe it was the best they didn't talk though.

As Nate walked the final street to the building something hit him. Dan has Gossip Girl. If Dan has Gossip Girl, Dan knows. And if Dan knows, he is screwed. Because he was mentioned in the blast. Once again Dan would kick him out of the house. Why did he have to care about Jenny again?

Impenitently Nate waited for the elevator. Replaying what he would say in his head. He'd start off saying he had no idea until he talked to her when he got there. Next he'd beg saying that was the truth. If he got past then he'd go on to say how he tried to get the name of the guy. And told her to talk to her family first. If only Dan's phone was broken or something.

"Dan!" He shouted as he ran into the living room where Dan was lying down, "Uh... Are you ok?" Probably wasn't the best question to ask.

"No. Not really. I have this killer headache..." Dan rubbed his aching head, "Hey Nate my phone's still in my room. Serena said she would be calling me in like an hour. Do you think you could bring it out here to me?" A huge pound just hit his head. Worst headache ever.

Suddenly a sigh of relief fell over Nate. Dan doesn't have his phone with him! Which means he never saw the blast. All Nate had to do was go get Dan's phone, delete the message, and everyone wins. Sort of, "Sure man. I'll be right back with it." Happily he walked to Dan's room.

On the bed side table, the phone laid. Nate flipped the phone open to find one unread message. No words could describe his happiness. Delete was instantly hit, and the problem flew away... for now. Hopefully Rufus didn't have Gossip Girl too, that would suck.

Nate skipped, yes skipped, out of Dan's room and back to the living room, "One phone for a Mr. Daniel Humphrey." He threw the phone on Dan's stomach.

"Thanks. I've missed her so much. Honestly I want to call her now." Dan smiled and laughed thinking of Serena. Finally they were together. Not on and off again together. But together. Nothing could ruin his happiness. Well as far as he knew.

"Then call her," Nate said sitting down next to Dan's legs, "If I were you... I'd spend every possible minute with her. When you love some one as much as you love Serena I mean, why not? You'll have each other forever. But you're only young once!" He patted Dan's legs and got up.

Dan shock his head, "How do you get these sudden bursts of wisdom? I swear I don't even my dad for advice any more. All I need is you and I'm good to go!" A little laugh came out. Making him notice his head wasn't as bad. Dan liked to think it was due to thinking of Serena.

They both just smiled at each other, then went their separate ways. Nate went into his room to close his eyes and think. Hopefully fall asleep and catch up on all he missed. Dan on the other hand went to the kitchen to give Serena a call. It'd be a dream come true if she could come come home early!

Approximately six hours and forty minutes later Nate was awoken by some one stomping on the ground. Was it Dan yelling at Jenny? Rufus yelling at Jenny? Jenny yelling at either one of them? Who ever stomped must be pretty pissed to hit the floor that hard. So Nate slyly walked over to Jenny's room, and peaked through the crack.

"Listen! This is getting a little to much for me to handle," Jenny whispered-screamed into one of the home phones, "I had to lie to Nate right on the school steps! You know how hard that was for me?" She knew this was going to be difficult, but this was insane. The whispers got to her a little in class.

Nate scanned the hall for a phone. Yes ease dropping was wrong. But come on! Nothing with Jenny was making sense. Nate liked to think of his ease dropping more of a _must_. You know so he could understand her situation better. That's what he told himself as he put the phone to his ear. A familiar voice was on the other line.

"Please, you must of known he was going to find out. Hello we were aiming to get you on Gossip Girl," The voice said with that 'duh' tone in his voice, "Everyone knows now. How did Danny boy react by the way?" Who ever it was sounded to relaxed.

"Do _not_ change the subject to Dan. I just don't know if I can do this," remorse was in her voice, "Yes I know Nate was going to hear, but I lied straight to his face. That I _didn't_ plan on! All he's been trying to do is take care of me... And all I've done is screwed him over by getting him in the blast too." Jenny paced back and forth. This conversation wasn't going her way so far.

"Awww! Is some one falling in love?" Who ever it was teased, "Listen you wanted my help ruling the school. You were getting a little dull so, we created a scandal. Jenny you said you were up for it. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts because of _him_." They said it like Nate was no one. Or at least no one who should have an effect.

Who was on the other line? Nate couldn't figure it out! The voice was so damn familiar it was like a slap to the face he couldn't tell who it was. Since the voice wasn't really helping, he started to put together "clues" from what's been said.

First off, Jenny lied to him on the school steps. But what about what exactly? Also she didn't want to lie to him. Good or bad? Second, who ever was on the other line said they were aiming to get on Gossip Girl. What did that mean? Third, it seems that the other person doesn't necessarily like Dan. Fourth, Jenny doesn't want to go through with what their doing any more. What are they doing? Fifth, that other person was stuck up, confident, took Nate as no threat, mocked Jenny falling in love, and is apparently good with scandals.

Nate! How can this _**not**_ ring a bell?!?!

"Well you're scandal wasn't so brand new. Couldn't you think of something better then a Blair-redo?" Jenny fell backwards onto her bed, "I've acted every second like it was real. For heaven's sake I took another test this morning, exploded at dinner, swore at my dad, had a heart to heart talk with Nate I... I even cried myself to sleep..." Crying herself to sleep wasn't acting though. Those tears were all from real pain, but for a different reason.

"That's great. I can't wait to be invited to the Oscars. But until then..." He really dragged out the pause, "You're sticking to this plan. I've been going out of my way to help you. So now I want you to play it out a little bit more. Cry to Nate or something, make it even more believable." It was tough to be a mentor. She had so much to learn. You never let someone get in the way of a perfectly, well planned, scheme.

Jenny sighed as she sat up in her bed, "Fine... I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how things went. Bye." She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking of what she was going to say to Nate. Right before she hung up though, "Thanks again... Chuck." With that she hung up. Very emphasizing on 'Chuck'.

"Any time Jen." Chuck hung up grinning. Jenny hated it when he called her Jen. Helping his soon-to-be-sister was like reliving high school. Instead this time he could have control, without being part of it. He was in full control of everything, because Jenny was in charge of everything. And Jenny needed him.

Nate slapped the phone down back into it's holder. Chuck, freaking _Chuck_ was helping Jenny with a scheme?! Since when were they friends? Better yet when did they even start talking? Chuck never brought up Jenny once. He'd talked to Chuck _so_ many times and he never hinted to Jenny anything. Gossip Girl didn't even know anything. Their scheme must be really underground.

Now all Nate had to do was confront Jenny, and get the _real_ truth out of her. How could he tell her he knew what's going on without telling her he eased dropped? Sure what Jenny was doing was wrong but she still would have the right to be mad at him if she knew he eased drop. That shouldn't matter now though. Jenny screwed with him enough already. Now it was time for Nate to figure out what the hell was really going on.

_Two Ideas: Hello people :) So as you can see the title for this chapter is, "Jenny's Secret Option 1". You might be asking yourself, "WTF? Option 1? What the hell does that mean?". Well I've gotten **two** ideas for Jenny's secret. There's this one which will be a little confusing at first (Unless you've already got it all figured out). Then Option Two that I have posted at the same time as this one, which will be a little more easier to guess and follow, but still a great story line [hopefully!] So tell me which one you think is better and I'll continue with the one people like best. And if it comes to a tie... Well I guess I'll have to write two more chapters! x] lol Sorry for the super long note too! :D_


	6. Jenny's Secret, Option 2

As she walked away Nate muttered, "Please..." it wasn't a please she wasn't pregnant. Not that he was hoping for it. But it was please for her to be honest with him. Jenny didn't realized how much he really did care about her.

Suddenly as Nate was turning around a cute, tall, high spirited girl popped up in front of him. She had a huge smile on her face, "I don't mean to bug you but..." The girl became very flirt-y looking, "Are you Nate Archibald? You just look exactly like him." She let out a small laugh. That sweet girl look could get her anything... or anyone.

"Yeah I am. And who am I honored to met?" Nate said grinning. Jenny had totally flown out of his mind. This girl just hypnotized him. It was either the smile, hair, giggle, lips, smile, eyes, ok so it was everything Nate liked.

"I'm Claire Fox. It's like, an honor to met you," Claire put her hair behind her ear. Showing off the pricey earrings, "Well in a non-creepy way of course." She made sure to be doing all the more flirtatious things out there. He _was_ Nate Archibald, imagine all the gossip she'd get just from talking to him!

Why was that name so familiar? Nate knew he never met her. That was face was unforgettable. Then it hit him. Claire Fox was the girl Jenny had to literally fight to be in charge of prom. Jenny didn't mention how pretty Claire was... Then again she didn't like Claire so that made sense.

To be a gentlemen, Nate laughed along, "Oh it shouldn't be an honor. Well maybe a award," He winked at her. This girl made him miss high school girls, bad. Her innocents and charm was consuming.

"I have no idea what I did to get an award this great," Un-noticeablely Claire stepped closed, "But I have to say I like it. The only so called royalty we have around here is Jenny. To bad you can't replace." When she said that she forgot the fact Nate and Jenny were friends. Hopefully he'd think she was kidding or something.

Shit! Jenny! How the hell did he forget about Jenny?! True he was a sucker for a cute girl. Really though? Really? Letting someone girl make him forget about one of the most important things going on his life. There was no excuse for forgetting.

Before he had the chance to politely run off to find Jenny, the bell rang. She was probably in class already. An imagine of Jenny alone in a dark corner, sitting alone, fell into Nate's head. It'd never really get like that. The thought of her alone period made him sick to his stomach. Whether they were dating or not Jenny had, and always would, have a special place in his heart. She never should be alone.

Claire rushed through her purse and pulled out a pen, "I have to get to class but here," She pulled up Nate's sleeve and scribbled down her phone number, "Call me when ever you get a little lonely. Or you know, if you want to hang out." Once again she gave a flirt-y smile and ran off into the building. School _just_ messed up her chance to be asked out by Nate Archibald!

Nate shock his head as he watched the small girl push the door wide open, and darted forward. He started to walk back towards the street as he rubbed the back of his neck. Once again his head was surrounding Claire, and not Jenny. It's like some evil spell was put around him. One that made him forget who he really cared about, and instead only had images of Claire running through his head. He didn't like the spell when he wasn't under it.

Halfway down the street Nate stopped and slapped himself in the head. Yet again he had forgotten about Jenny. Either that girl was really seductive, or Nate was just a real sucker. Jenny could be pregnant right now with some guy's kid, and he was thinking about some girl he had just met. One way or another Nate planned on getting Jenny out of school. Right now.

Jenny looked up only to see Claire Fox taking the seat right next to her. Out of every seat. Out of every one. It had to be her. Jenny wasn't in the mood to hear some other girl's problem. She just wasn't going to pretend to care.

"Hey Jen! How's it going?" Claire gave a cocky smile, "You look... Uhh... Nice." She purposely sounded like a complete bitch about it. Anything to make yourself feel better I guess.

"Hey Claire... Can I help you?" Jenny said referring to the stare. Her face said she wanted to say something. What ever it was couldn't be that important. Nothing could seem important right now.

She flicked the pen in her hand, "Oh nothing I just finished having a great talk with-" Claire got cut off by the teacher who had just hung up the phone.

"Jennifer? There's a call from the office saying you have to go?" The teacher had been thrown off by the fact school had _just_ begun. What was even the point of coming, "You're excused. We'll see you tomorrow." Still thrown off by the office calling.

Slowly Jenny collected her stuff. Um, she wasn't informed she had to leave early. Oh God what if something went wrong! Did Dan get hurt? Her dad? Lily? Anyone? Only bad thoughts of the possibilities started to run through Jenny's head, as Jenny ran to the office. Just to be revealed, yet very upset, to see Nate waiting against the wall.

"What are you doing here Nate? What's the problem? Why did I'd get pulled out of class early? Is every one ok?" Jenny said every single word without taking one breathe. Family came on the top of her list. If any one had gotten hurt, she didn't know what she would do.

Nate went over and took Jenny's hand, "Everything is great with every one else Jenny. Don't worry..." He started walking with her towards the back exit, "But how are you? What's going on with the thing. You're the one that matters right now." It became clear to see Jenny spent most of her time worrying for others.

No one had said you're the one that matters in a _very_ long time. At least said it and meant it that is, "I told you it's complicated. Is that why you got me out of class, to talk?" Jenny stopped and starred into Nate's dreamy eyes, "Which I want to know how you pulled off by the way." Even if things were serious didn't mean she couldn't be a little sweet-ish.

"I pulled some strings, fast. Don't try to change the subject though. It wont work." He gave her a smirk and they continued to walk, "You've told me it's complicated. You told me you've never slept with Spencer. What you _haven't_ told me is what the answer to the test is. Jen you have to tell someone." Nate couldn't think of a reason for it to be him. All he knew, is that he wanted to be the person she could trust.

"And you're that person to tell?" What was she saying. He was the only person she felt she could trust. No matter what had happened between them, Nate was the kind of guy who wouldn't rat on things like this. He kept secrets, well the really big ones, and Jenny respected that.

An evil plan had popped into Nate's head. The idea would work, it had to. In the process though he'd be tricking Jenny. Then again she'd never have to know it was a trick. When it came down to it, it was for the best. He had to for the sake of both of them.

No one was around. No one was around to take a picture of them talking. This was the perfect time to use his plan to get the truth. Go time.

Nate looked Jenny in the eyes, pushed the hair out of her face, but kept his hand on her cheek. In his head he sighed. Slowly he moved in. Turning his head to the right. Gently placing his lips upon Jenny's. For a moment they just kissed. The whole world had seemed to of stopped. Sadly Nate knew it wasn't going to last that way for long.

Out of nowhere Jenny pushed Nate away. There was nothing in the world she had wanted then to of kissed Nate. Now wasn't the time. Her heart began to break even more then it was before.

"What? What is it..." Nate said pretending to be surprise. Though it did come some what of a shock. Their kiss seemed so perfect that it would never stop. It was part of the plan for it to stop. No longer did he like his plan.

Jenny covered her tearing eyes, "Because I'm pregnant!" She yelled falling into his arms, "I'm pregnant, I have a boyfriend who's not the father, and then I have you. Out of all three you're the one I wont be able to have." Nate's tight embrace made her troubles feel only a tad bit smaller.

"Crap." Nate thought to himself. His plan wasn't entirely thought out. Yes he wanted Jenny to tell him if she was really pregnant or not. And he got his answer to that. But he didn't think of the after effects. He liked Jenny, a lot, and their kiss was magical, but... A relationship didn't seem possible. Now Jenny thought he wanted, _wanted_ her. Did he only make things worse?

"Take me home. Please take me home." Jenny said wiping away some of her ruined mascara. Her life would never be the same, no matter how things turned out.

She looked out towards where the busy street laid. All the cars zooming by, trying to get where they needed to be. Jenny wished she could get into a car and it would take her where she needed to be. Not a place, but _where_ she needed to be. Those kinds of cars didn't exist.

"I'll take you home," Nate whispered into her ears. He put his arm around her, to hold her up, and walked towards the street to get a taxi. She was broken. Jenny was broken and it was up to him to help her find the pieces again. Even if that meant starting with getting in a cab with her to go home.

Before they entered the cab Jenny, who was still crying, kissed Nate on the cheek as she hugged him. True she had just confessed to being pregnant, while Gossip Girl terrorist you must be _very_ careful with your PDA (Public Display of Affection). The perfect timing of Jenny kissing Nate's cheek, some girl snapped away. Gossip Girl here it comes!

Nate gave a kiss to the cheek back. Did that count as leading on more? Or did it count as being nice? Either way a kiss to the cheek seemed harmless. What ever Jenny needed right now.

They both got in the cab and headed back to the house. It wasn't that long of a ride, but it was long enough. Jenny curled up next to Nate and shut her eyes. Before she knew it they'd be back home. For now though, Jenny wanted to be right next to Nate and no one else. She drifted away before their ride even began.

_Two Ideas: Sup peoples :] This title is, "Jenny's Secret Option 2". Right about now you're probably going all, "WTF?! Why is it an option?" on me. The thing is I've gotten **two **ideas for Jenny's story line! There is this one, that has already been said, that Jenny is actually pregnant with some other guys child. Do you love it? Great! Do you hate it? Then there's a solution. If you haven't already you can go and read "Jenny's Secret Option 1". Option one is more complicated, yet less complicated. There's just different areas of complicated each story has. Leave a review (Only if you want of course, I don't force) telling me which story line seems the best. Or could turn out the most interesting. If I get half and half reviews on which story to go with... Well I guess I'll be writing two more chapters! xD Sorry for the super long note too, just want you all to know what's going on. Can't wait to hear which you guys like better :)_


	7. Call, Kiss, Spy, Leave, Fight, and Learn

When the taxi pulled up to the building, Jenny was already in a deep sleep. Nate didn't have the heart to wake her. Not just her face, but her whole body, looked so tired. He wasn't a girl, but being pregnant probably was tiring. Instead of waking her up her simply paid the taxi, picked her up, and carried her into the building and on to the elevator.

Once the doors opened Dan popped up surprised by Nate carrying Jenny, "What's going on?! Is she ok?! Why isn't she in school?!" Like Jenny, Dan said all of that without breathing. His little sister looked like a mess. She didn't look that way when she left.

Why did the Humphrey's always ask so many questions?  
Nate shushed Dan, "She's sleeping," he started walking to the nearest bedroom, "I'm going to put her in here until she wakes up." So Nate laid her down. Though she looked broken, no one ever looked so peaceful.

Slowly he put a blanket over her. Tucking her in tight. Nate once again pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her on the forehead. But suddenly Jenny's eyes opened.

"You'd make a great dad..." She said half awake. Jenny really didn't know what was coming out of her mouth. She was so sleep deprived and a nervous wreck right now. It was true though. Jenny did mean he'd make a good dad.

That scared Nate. I mean, he was happy to see see Jenny was ok. Hearing you'd make a great dad, from your pregnant ex-girlfriend who you still care about, makes you feel a little awkward. And he wished she stayed asleep.

He walked out the of the room, turning off the lights, and closing the door behind him. Maybe now she'd get some decent sleep. The other night he heard her crying herself to sleep. At the time he was foggy on why, but now he didn't blame her. Now was time for her to get some real sleep.

Dan got out of chair and rushed over to Nate, "Want to explain why the hell you just cared my little sister through that door?" He wasn't upset with Nate, he was just upset. It'd be wrong to be mad at Nate; he didn't even know what exactly was going on yet.

"Uhh... She's not feeling so good. I took her home and she feel asleep in the cab," Nate saw the disbelief in Dan's eyes, "Then she feel asleep in the cab. I didn't want to wake her! Ok?" Why couldn't Dan just trust him? Yeah he was lying, but still... Dan could believe his lies.

"Fine. When she wakes up I'm going to talk to her," He didn't really get why he told Nate that, but he did, "What are you going to do?" Now that they were back home; it was like, what's there to do again?

Nate wanted to say, "Well today I was planning on hunting down the bastard who knocked up your sister." He didn't. Nice move. Instead he looked at the clock, "Blair and Serena are getting back today. Right? Why don't we go grab breakfast with them." After he had said that he realized that meant leaving Jenny alone. That wasn't the best idea.

A smile grew on Dan's face, "Yeah... They are. I'll go give Serena a call and see exactly when they're getting back. Great idea man!" Happily Dan flipped opened his phone and typed in 'Serena'. Hitting talk, waiting patiently.

Out of nowhere the elevator doors swung open. Dan and Nate quickly turned around to see who it could be, "Hello boys! Where's Jenny? Rufus told me about how upset she got." Lily van der Woodsen, Dan's soon to be mother in law, said cheerfully as she entered the room. She took an early flight out of Los Angles to talk to Jenny. Not to be rude, but her problem better be pretty damn important.

Neither knew what to say. Lily had that _I'm busy, I'm important, I should be some where else, _sense to her. It was very intimidating. You defiantly did not want to mess with her when she was like this. So how were they going to break it to her that Jenny was sleeping right now?

"Hey Lily... Jenny is actually asleep right now," Dan said bravely as his phone still rang, "Uh Nate you were there. Why don't tell her. Serena is going to pick up any second." Secretly Dan crossed his fingers for good luck.

Discretely Nate looked towards where Jenny was sleeping, "What's to explain? She feels like crap," Maybe Lily could help with getting the name of the dad, "I think it has to do with stress. You know what ever is bugging her so much. I know it's not prom, or school. So I think you should talk to her as soon as she wakes up. She needs you." There was unnoticeable sarcasm in his voice. Yes Lily is wonderful and will help a ton but, Jenny didn't _need_ her. At least Nate didn't want her to need Lily.

Lily tapped her chin with her D&G sunglasses, "Thank you Nathaniel. I'll let her get her rest. Then have a good talk with her. A young girl shouldn't be this stressed," As she walked to the stairs; Lily muttered, "Only I'm that stressed..." The Bass Company was really getting to her lately. Or maybe it was the wedding plans?

Wedding plans.

* * *

"Serena! Hey! So happy you answered!" Dan said with a weak laugh. Seriously, he was _so_ happy she answered, "So here's the deal. You know Nate is staying with me, and we were wondering since you and Blair got back today that you guys... I don't know... Might want to go grab breakfast or an early lunch?" They've been dating for the past year, yet he was still nervous around her. Just talking to her too.

"Well... If you waited about _five _more seconds..." Serena drifted off as suddenly the elevator opened once again, "You could've just seen me!" She ended the call. Put the phone in her jacket pocket. And ran over to Dan, giving him a huge hug.

They pulled away from their hug just to kiss. A tight hug. A big kiss. Hug. Kiss. Hug. Kiss. Sweet, very sweet, but another people were in the room. Not every one wanted to see it. To be they didn't care.

That's when a sarcastic Blair came in, "Yay! We're in the Humphrey-van-der-Woodsen house. How ever can the rest of our summer break stand up to _this_?!" Blair had her reasons to be bitchy. As she always does.

Her best friend, obviously Serena, went over and put her arm around Blair's neck, "You better calm down Blair! You might have a heart attack from all the excitement!" Serena said sarcastically back. If you can't beat um', join um'!

Blair pushed Serena's arm off in disgust, why I guess you just don't know, "What ever. Let's just get to breakfast. I haven't eaten anything all day." She didn't even think twice about the other before she got back in the elevator.

Everyone else followed, minus Nate, "You guys go ahead. I'll met you there in a few. I really want to get some stuff together first..." Also known as checking on Jenny. Who cares if it's only been, like, ten or fifteen minutes. He wanted to say bye before he left. So she'd know where he was. If she was awake that is.

No one questioned him. Dan and Serena got into the elevator and hit the down button. Blair decided to take the next one. It would've been to awkward to be in the same elevator as those two. The reason still unknown for us.

"Jenny..." Nate said quietly; as he sat down next to her on the bed, "Jenny are you awake? I'm going to go to breakfast with Dan, Serena, and Blair. Lily will be here to take care of you." Though it might seem as nothing, Nate was _very_ careful of the order he put the names.

Dan is least threatening, due to the fact he's Jenny's older brother. Nate liked Dan, just not like that. Then he said Serena. Serena and Jenny were friends. At one point Jenny wanted to be jut like Serena. Even though Nate dated her there still was a better relationship. Last he said Blair. Does any one really need reasons?

"Without me?" Jenny said slightly smiling as she tried to sit up, "Tell them I say hi. Please don't... You know... Tell any one..." Yeah she trusted Nate, but saying don't seemed to be in order. It had to stay quiet for now.

He wasn't planning on it, no matter how much he wanted to, but he shock his head in agreement. Nate was a sucker for her, "I'm sure they'll be delighted to hear from you. Sleep tight Jenny..." Inside his head he was thinking, "You're going to need your rest to explain everything when I get back." Once again though, Nate kept his thoughts inside his head. And once again, it was probably for the best.

"Bye Nathaniel." Jenny said right as she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. She wanted to kiss him on the lips. Then again she thought he wanted her to kiss him on the lips too. But Nate's face didn't look that way, "I uh... Was aiming for the cheek..." Jenny slightly mumbled out. Why did he kiss her if he was just going to act weird about it.

Nate knew he never should have kissed her. Now Jenny thought they could be together. They couldn't. He only kissed her so she would admit she was pregnant. But he couldn't completely ignore her now. It would be an ass hole thing to do. Like sleeping with a girl you know, and then never talking to her again. Yeah a kiss wasn't as bad as sleeping with, but Jenny was pregnant. Maybe kissing a pregnant girl and never really talking to her again was _worse._

"Why?" Nate said softly as he kissed her. Once again, he wanted to kiss her. And once again, he kissed her just to play along. Stopping would only make it harder to find out who the father was. Nate had to pretend like he wanted to be in a real relationship.

His heart was so big, it was like he didn't even have one. Did he notice how cold his idea is? Leading on a pregnant, scared, teenage girl. How could any one consider that as helpful?! Nate had his reasons and plans. Sadly he wasn't thinking about the after effect.

They were pushing their luck. For some reason that picture of them on the sidewalk, with Jenny kissing Nate on the cheek, didn't get blasted yet. But now Nate was bluntly kissing her. So what if they were in Jenny's house. You're never safe with your secrets. More less when your ex-girlfriend, or ex-queen is still in that house. Watching you.

Blair evilly grinned to herself as Nate pulled away from Jenny. Not getting that elevator turned out to be an even better idea then she thought! Who else had this kind of gossip? Um, no one! Now the question was, who to black mail? Nate? Or Jenny? Actually first Blair needed to find something against them. You have to black mail your friends sometimes.

She walked back to the elevator, and went down. Any gossip was good gossip.

"Bye. I really need to go. They'll be wondering what's going on," A little guilt hit him, "We'll talk about whatever when I get back. Bye." His voice was very unemotional. He couldn't help it. No emotions wanted to show right now.

His blank stare confused Jenny, but a lot of things had lately, "Ok... Bye then. Have fun." Jenny didn't know what to say. What was there _to_ say?! Ugh. Awkwardness is so... awkward.

With that Nate left her room. He walked to the elevator that had just hit lobby. Didn't every one leave like, ten minutes ago? Oh well. Nate waited patiently until the elevator had finally came back up. Quietly he stepped in. Breakfast was going to be nice. It was going to be a chance to have normal-ness in his life. Poor, naive Nate...

* * *

Around ten minutes later Nate arrived at the restaurant. Strangely it seemed Blair had just gotten there too. Whatever. Now was not the time to stress about the little things. She did continue to look at him strange though.

"So... How have you guys been? It's been a while." Nate asked politely. Unlike Dan, he hadn't been spending all his spare time with Serena. Also he had been spending less time with Blair lately. Ever since he found out.

Blair gave him a sneaky look, "Not as good as you've been doing, I assume," Blair shock her head at Nate's confused face, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You really have a thing for blonds over brunettes. Don't you?" Did she find a reason to chose him? No. It was just fun.

Dan and Serena both got confused faces, just as Nate. Except Nate got what Blair was saying now. Thankfully D and S were still confused. They were going to stay that way. At least N hoped so...

"Excuse me?" Nate squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. Suddenly the room seemed to be getting hot. Whatever Blair saw gave her enough evidence, and confidence, to bring up the subject in front of Dan and Serena. He was screwed. Wait. He wasn't. Nate knew _her_ secret!

"I think you heard me. But if you'd like me to explain to everyone else I'd be happy to." Blair gave one of her special I-Beat-You-Grins. Life was boring without drama. So why not start some of your own?

"Actually, I think I'd like to share mine. But I think you might want to talk to me before we go around telling secrets," Nate stood up and nodded to the corner of the restaurant. He walked over, and Blair followed. This was going to be to easy, "You tell about Jenny and I, I tell about Dan and you."  
Yes. That's right. Nate had just stated something went on with Blair and Dan. Is the world coming to an end? Or had some people had to much to drink? Either way, he had fire to fight back with.

Blair gulped, "You keep your mouth fucking _shut_ Nate! Serena can never know anything!" The room seemed to be getting hot for her too. Secrets were like a little piece of hell on earth. Wonderful.

Nate gave a I-Beat-You-At-Your-Own-Game grin to her. She didn't know he knew, that any one knew at that fact. Being at the wrong place, at the right time, never came in so handy, "Then you keep _your_ fucking mouth shut about me and Jenny! Because I will have no guilt telling Serena what you did with Dan. Oh and the fact you _wanted_ to! She might find that interesting."

Check and Mate.

* * *

"Jenny...? Are you up?" Lily said as she walked in to the room. It'd been a while, hopefully she was to talking now. If she felt so crappy before, she really couldn't feel any worse. So why take any longer to talk about it?

Slowly Jenny pulled herself up and stretched her arms. She let a yawn out. That was a good nap, "Oh. Hi Lily. What are you doing back from your trip so early?" Jenny said trying to remember how long she was suppose to stay, "Don't you have like... five more days down there?" Seriously what she doing home already?  
"Yes... I do..." Lily said while she bit her tongue from saying anything like 'I should be there now.' or 'At least _someone_ understands that.' She didn't, "But your father called and told me how upset you get at dinner. I thought you might want to talk about. You know, girl to girl." Lily did want to help. Work always seemed more important though. That wasn't good.

"It's nothing. I just wasn't feeling well," When Jenny said that, Lily had disbelief in her eyes, "Really! Why doesn't any one ever believe me?! Nate comes here and suddenly dad is accusing me of wanting him again. Who cares if I do or not? I mean it's not like I can do anything about it! Seriously!" So maybe she _was_ doing something about it now. When she had her outburst the other day though that was what was on her mind.

Lily sat down right by Jenny, "I see... So you still have feelings for Nathaniel. But you're dating Spencer. And Nate's so much older, and you have a past. You're confused on what you want; and what you should do." She pretty much summed it up. Minus the whole baby-daddy thing. Oh well, Lily didn't need to know that right now.

"Whoa. Ok so I guess you just summed up my whole life problem. Thanks." Jenny wasn't really sure what to do. I mean that was the problem. What else was there to do now?

"That's your problem. Now..." Lily stood up and started for the door, "What's going to be the solution?" Jenny needed to think by herself. That's why Lily left the room. Leaving five days earlier for that four minute conversation was worth it.

The solution. No matter how hard she thought, Jenny couldn't think of a solution. Well you know; you can't find the solution without doing all the problems. Nate Back + Spencer + Over Protective Dad + Prom + Love = ??? You forgot to add "Father Of Child". Maybe once you add that, you can get the right answer J.

* * *

A/N: Obviously option 2! It defiantly got more responses. I think I might start a new story called "His High School Girl". It would still be Jenny and Nate, but you get it because Chuck. You know "His". Never mind lol. So yeah I might do that, you guys want to know if I do? So here's your chosen option 2! Trust me, I have a _kick ass_ idea for not the next chapter, but the one after that. We all love flash backs right?! :D I thought so ;)


	8. Jenny's Baby Daddy, Who IS He!

Ok! So I'm not exactly sure what to do (Shocker coming from the girl who is _**ALWAYS**_ putting A/N and asking questions at the end of every freaking chapter!) Don't you love my confidence? Sorry I just had to say that. Anyways since it's really _your_ story. I mean I could write it how ever, I wouldn't really care lol. But yeah since it is your story I want to know the answer to the biggest question of **ALL **time... [in this story...]

**Jenny's Baby Daddy**

(Oh yeah extra points for all y's!)

Who is he? What could be more important, then discovering the identity of the man who knocked her up? Ruined her chances of having a some-what normal life? The guy who only was thinking of himself? What possibly could compare to, *Dramatic pause* _him_?

This is where "the problem" comes in. Who _IS_ he?! When I said I could write it how ever, and wouldn't really care, I mean I care. But I want to do what _you_ want to do. So tell me,

**Who Is He?**

Nate! Nate! Nate! Hellooooo Nate!!!! How could you chose any other guy to be the father?! That'd be wrong and sick. Nate is the father, and that's final.

The father? It should be one of the other main characters. Some one like... [Chuck, Eric, Carter, Aaron, Jonathan, Marcus, Gabriel, if most of these weren't weird enough, I stop here. Others?]

You should make a whole new character to be the father. But he shouldn't be new, _new_. He should some how be connected to another character. Like Nate, or Chuck, or Dan. Any one!

I DON'T CARE WHO THE FATHER IS!!! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY SO I CAN SEE NATE AND JENNY TOGETHER AND HAPPY!

I hardly doubt any one will chose 4, I hope, but I got to put it there! Most of those other guys were really weird, weren't they? They were the only other main-ish characters I could think of though :/

Any ways, tell me. Who is Jenny's Baby Daddy? No matter what you guys say, I'm doing a flashback! xD All I ask of you lol Chose your option, and let me know... Please... :)

PS I want to apologize how "weird" I might sound. My normal talking is _way_ different from my writing so I might seem a little, crazy. To put it lightly? Or just a little insane. Sorry I'm just a hyper kind of person sometimes. And I try to be funny, ultimately failing. Oh and also really quick I'm going to try and stop having A/N-Author Note's on every chapter. Unless you guys are ok with them. I just love hearing your guys' ideas.

**Who _IS_ The Father?**


End file.
